


caffeine, small talk, wait out the plastic weather

by Kfillet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, These two don't know how to flirt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfillet/pseuds/Kfillet
Summary: In the midst of some sort of life crisis on the streets of National City (why else would Lena have forgotten her umbrella?), Lena Luthor finds herself desperate for an open door, any open door. Pouring down rain and perfectly styled hair seldom go well together, and Lena still has some shred of self-respect. Nevertheless, Lena is in a bind. Luckily for her, she finds sanctuary in a glowing coffee shop with a barista as its sole occupant.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	caffeine, small talk, wait out the plastic weather

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fast read. Now I, like many, find myself somewhat stranded at home with the current coronavirus situation. I had originally written this as a one off, but with all this free time who knows? Might develop it some more or just start on some other WIPs. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Stay healthy!

She holds her hand over her head as she briskly walks through the rain. A futile attempt to keep the rain from ruining her pristine hair and makeup. What a day to forget an umbrella. Her heels clack on wet pavement and her jacket flaps behind her as she rushes down the sidewalk to find shelter. Any open door would be a welcome respite, but between the storm and what happened last weekend… well, she can’t really blame any of the shop or restaurant owners that decided to close their doors.

Peeking from under her hand she finally sees a small neon sign. A beacon in the distance.

_OPEN_

It’s the best news she’s had all day. Hell, all week for that matter. She’s gotten used to bad news and difficult decisions over the course of her life, but this week has been rough even by Lena’s standards.

She dashes toward the door and pulls it open. As she slips inside, she takes a moment to catch her breath before she looks up. She’s found herself in a small coffee shop, complete with hanging Edison bulbs and soft music playing from hidden speakers. It’s surprisingly comforting.

“Hi there, welcome! Can I get you something to drink?”

Lena startles, she didn’t even notice the wide-eyed blonde behind the small counter. She has a soft smile and her hair is swept back in a messy ponytail. She’s cute, and Lena can’t deny her glasses have a rather flattering effect. Lena swallows quickly and composes herself.

“Do you have any tea?”

The blonde nods rapidly, “we’ve got a pretty wide selection and I could even make you a tea latte or an iced infused tea. Honestly, you’re the first customer I’ve had all day. So just let me know if you have anything in mind because I could totally make it for you!“

Lena can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm and candidness. “That’s awfully kind of you. Thanks though, I’ll just have a breakfast tea if you have it.”

The disappointment on the blonde’s face is tangible. Lena reminds herself not to feel bad for simply wanting a cup of tea and a break from the rain… But there’s just something about the innocent expression and _those eyes_. Lena can’t help it, she doesn’t want to disappoint this overly keen barista. “Well, I suppose I could try something new. What’s a tea latte?”

The barista instantly brightens. “Oh, they’re great! It’s even more comforting and warm and nice than a regular cup of tea. You just steep the tea in hot milk and it really brings out the subtle flavors and richness of the tea. It would be perfect for a day like this, I think you’ll really like it!”

Lena chuckles softly at the sheer cheeriness of this girl. She didn’t have any breakfast or lunch today, so that actually sounds pretty good. “Sure, I’ll have that then.”

“Fantastic! I’ll get started on that right now, feel free to have a seat or relax or something. Should be ready in just a minute or two. I’m Kara by the way! Almost forgot to introduce myself.” Kara laughs brightly and beams a bright smile at Lena. The eagerness and slight awkwardness as she fiddles with her apron is strangely endearing.

Lena finds herself smiling for the first time all week. “Thanks, Kara, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, feel free to give a shout @K-fillet


End file.
